Snow Way
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Hiccup is determined to enjoy the last snow of the season.  His friends, however, need a little convincing.  HTTYD OneShot.


**A/N**: While winter is finally over now, it took a heck of a long time to leave. This, by far, was the worst winter I ever remember - at least for me. And I thought, if around here winter was this bad, I can't even imagine the "Hel" Berk must of went through, lol. And thus a story idea was born. Not my best work as I just kinda threw it together. I only had the last line in mind and I just kinda worked from there. Also, can anyone remember the last time I wrote a OneShot with_out_ all six of the teens in it? *Crickets* Me neither, lol.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters.

* * *

Wind whistled outside the Haddock's front door, interrupting what little conversation was going on between the group of teens huddled around the tiny fireplace inside.

It was mid-day, but you wouldn't have guessed that, judging by lack of light in the room. Hiccup had invited all his friends over for what was supposed to be a get-together, but the sudden chill was beginning to take any fun there was away with it.

The young blacksmith turned his gaze to the closed door. "It's supposed to be the last snow of the season," He said, conversationally.

Ruffnut shivered from her side of the room, pulling her shawl more tightly around her. "Yeah, well, you never can tell with Berk's sudden weather changes."

"What's wrong with her?" Fishlegs asked, easily picking up on Ruff's sour mood.

"She's just mad that I beat her in a snowball fight on the way over here," Tuffnut smirked.

"I didn't lose," His sister scowled. "It's not a fight unless both sides are competing."

"Which is just another way of saying you lost."

Growling, Ruff quickly pulled off her shawl and lunged at Tuff, knocking them both to the ground.

"I was thinking of maybe going outside," Hiccup said, continuing off his earlier sentence, completely ignoring the tussle going on in front of him.

"Are you crazy?" Astrid asked, sitting beside him. "It's freezing out there."

"I just thought we should enjoy it while we can."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Ruffnut questioned, yanking free of her brother's grasp. "No one _enjoys_ winter."

"Yeah, we're viking's," Snotlout agreed. "We just wait it out until it's finally over."

"Doesn't seem very viking-like to me." Hiccup muttered, then speaking an octave higher. "Are we really just gonna let a little snow take away our entire winter?"

The rest of the group blinked back at him.

"Uh, yeah," Tuffnut said.

"And it's not just a 'little' snow," Ruffnut added.

"More like a blizzard," Fishlegs pointed out.

"But Toothless is getting restless."

"Well, that's your fault for making him stay here instead of hibernating like the rest of the dragons," Snotlout said.

"He can't hibernate because he can't fly without me."

"Which is your fault."

Hiccup frowned and stood up. "Well, I'm going outside, with or without you guys." He walked over to the night fury. "Come on, buddy."

Toothless quickly got up and licked Hiccup's face, excitedly. The boy laughed, leading him to the front door.

Wind thrashed behind the hunk of wood, causing Hiccup to hesitate before pulling it open.

"Hiccup, come on," Astrid said, pulling gently on his free arm. "Don't go out there unless you absolutely need to."

"I _do_ need to."

"No, you don't," She replied. "As far as I can see, you have plenty of food and enough wood to last you a whole other winter."

He sighed.

"Hiccup," Ruffnut spoke up, now close to her boyfriend to add some much needed warmth. "It's _freezing_ in here. Can you even imagine what it's like outside?"

"I can handle it."

"You could get frostbite," Fishlegs nervously added.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and threw on a pair of woolen mittens on a table beside the door. They didn't make much of a difference, having been by the chilly door for a while, but at least it got everyone to shut up.

He was determined to go outside for Toothless' sake. The poor dragon had been cooped up in the house for months. He was starting to get anxious standing at Hiccup's side. He gave a quiet whimper, to which the boy patted his head comfortingly.

Then he looked at his friends. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Astrid spoke up, shrugging into the coat she had worn on the way over. "I'm coming out with you."

Hiccup looked surprised for a second. "Why?"

Astrid smirked, kissing his cheek. "Come on, that's what girlfriends are for – tagging along when you choose to do something stupid."

He smiled.

Snotlout darted his eyes from his two friends at the door to his three friends at his side. "Er, me too," He decided quickly, putting on his coat, as well. "Tuff?"

Tuffnut shrugged, linking his fingers together and stretching his arms out in front of him. "I guess I could handle winning a few more snowball fights."

The two of them met up with Astrid and Hiccup, adding on to the growing pile at the door.

"Uh, Ruff?" Fish asked, slightly moving away so his girlfriend couldn't lean on him any longer.

She glared at him. "Don't you dare."

He looked cautious. "It _could_ be fun."

"I don't care." Ruff stated firmly. Then she smirked, twirling a finger around Fishlegs' chest. "Besides, I know of something _much_ more fun than a pile of snow."

Hiccup abruptly shook his head. "Not in my house."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Fine, we're coming."

As the rest of the group made their way up to the front, the young blacksmith quickly spun around to face the door. "Everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded, squeezing further into their fur coats. Toothless jumped up and down in place, his patience reaching its end. Nodding, Hiccup clasped his fingers around the door handle and breathed in. He then flexed his fingers, slowly releasing the breath he had just sucked in.

"Come on, already," Tuffnut groaned, already annoyed by the over-dramatized scene.

With those final words, the door swung open and the six friends, and one dragon, slowly stepped out into the blizzard. But, after walking barely a foot outside, a strong wind suddenly struck against them, covering the entire group in heavy snow, from their heads to their feet.

* * *

Minutes later, everyone was back inside, quietly shivering inside some itchy wool blankets while their now wet coats hung on a metal bar over the fireplace, attempting to dry off. Hiccup's teeth chattered as he looked over at Toothless.

"T-Totally worth it."

* * *

**A/N**: If the whole everyone-trying-to-keep-Hiccup-from-going-outside thing seems a bit dramatized; rest assured, I meant to do that. Obviously the blizzard isn't a death trap or the rest of his friends wouldn't have made it to his house in the first place, lol. Just thought it'd be funny. I'm probably wrong. Anyways, thanks so much for reading, everyone! I promise my next story will be better. ;P


End file.
